Over the Edge
by emoluvr108
Summary: What if they met before everything happened? What if one became attached to the other? So much so that it pushed him over the edge. Falling head first into love.
1. Lone Evergreen

**Hi. I'm tired, so let's get this over with. This is from Ayanami's POV. **_Italics are his thoughts. __**And bold/italics are Verloren's thoughts.**_** Also don't yell at me for misspelling their names (if I did) because I'm really tired right now.**

**DISCLAIMER - The word 'DISCLAIMER' pretty much says it all… I don't own 07 Ghost, nor will I ever. If I did, there would be a whole lot of… of… Oh, who really cares what I would do?! Onto the story.**

Chapter 1 : Lone Evergreen

_This world is weak. Everything here is desolate and pointless. Snow falls constantly. How anything can survive here is beyond me._ The war had just finished. The people of Raggs were eradicated. So with nothing occupying my mind, I wandered and took in my old homeland. My homeland before I died and was reborn as Verloren.

I let my mind go blank and took in all of the familiar scenery. I came upon a lone Evergreen standing tall and proud in the middle of a field. All of the surrounding trees had fallen and since been layered with red snow.

I walked over only to see something impossible. A child. A survivor of our Raggs massacre. _He looks to be only 6 or 7. Well, no survivors._ I unsheathed my sword and stood in front of the boy. As I started the move to slice of his head, his eyes opened.

They were such a startling color of green, that my breath caught in my throat. The color could rival the clearest of emeralds. As I looked into them, I realized that I had seen them somewhere before. But where?

"Who're you?" a timid voice broke into my reverie, "Do you know me?"

"Do you not remember?" I spoke in fluent Raggs.

The boy shook his head. "All I remember is my name, Teito."

"I'm Ayanami," I said, "I'm going to protect you. Okay, Teito?" Teito nodded.

All throughout this conversation, my mind was screaming at me for not killing this boy and for saying that I would protect him. Once I had started talking, saying this I had never meant to say; I couldn't stop. _What is it about this boy that made me act and feel almost... Human? I'll worry about that later._

"Are you okay?" I asked, somehow actually worried about another human being.

"Yep! Because Mr. Tree protected me. Well, Mr. Tree and Angel." his velvet voice responded.

_Angel?_ I decided not to press it for now. "Mhmm. I see." I picked up Teito and found that he was shivering terribly. I pulled him closer and began walking back the way I came. I looked down to see Teito watching the snow. "Do you like snow?"

I felt his head shake, "No. It's pretty yet cruel." He snuggled in closer, if it was possible, to soak in my warmth. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"No," my simple reply came. _Why am I carrying a child? __**YES, WHY ARE YOU CARRYING A CHILD? WHY IS HE NOT LYNG DEAD UNDER THAT TREE?**_ I froze; I concentrated my entire being onto keeping him at bay. I felt a warm hand on my cheek, and I looked down.

"Are you okay?" the small boy asked with concern filling his voice. I almost dropped to my knees from the sheer power of his eyes. They were clear, bright, and piercing.

"I'm fine," I said painfully. I already didn't like lying to him.

He gave me a look that said he didn't believe me. He reached up and hugged me as tight as he could. "Don't hide your problems," he whispered into my ear. I nodded and noticed that Verloren had stopped trying to control me. I walked on in silence, until an annoying voice penetrated my inner mind.

"Aya-tan!" called Hyuuga, my subordinate, "We're ready to go!"

"Very well," I said as we came into view of the camp.

The Black Hawks ran up to me, only to stop when they saw Teito. I said nothing and walked past them. They followed behind me dutifully.

We boarded the airship, and Teito's shivers visibly calmed. I felt a wave of something warm, could it be relief, wash over me. I shook off the feeling quickly; I didn't need something as human as emotions. I was supposed to be the most feared man alive. Or dead.

As I walked through the ship, Teito looked around in excitement. I almost smiled at the way his eyes lit up. "Where are we going?" an innocent voice asked.

"My room," I said, "And to answer your next question, I will not be staying with you."

"Why not?" Teito asked with a small pout forming on his lips.

"I have a few things to sort out." Teito looked at the floor.

"I can walk on my own you know," he mumbled. I felt my mouth twitch into something similar to a smile.

We encountered very few people on the walk to my room. A notion I found intriguing. _Where is everyone? __**PERHAPS, IF YOU DIDN'T CARE SO MUCH ABOUT THIS CHILD, YOU WOULD ALREADY KNOW!**__ Shut up. You can't tell me that you don't feel anything when you look into his eyes. _(Don't think about that line too much, it confused me while I was writing it. 'Don't feel anything' is correct. 'Don't feel nothing' is a double negative, meaning you feel something. -emoluvr108)_ Because if you didn't care even the slightest about him, he would be dead. __**SHUT UP**__._

When we entered my room, Teito clung even tighter to me. _He doesn't want me to leave. He doesn't remember anything, doesn't know what exactly is happening, and is scared. I'm the only one he trusts._ I looked down at the small boy in my arms. _I know. I don't want to leave you either._ I put him down on my bed.

"I'll be back soon," I said.

"You promise?" I nodded. "Really? Because the last person who promised me that didn't come back."

"I promise," a sad smile found its way onto my lips. He nodded and slowly closed his eyes. "Good night," I whispered.

I walked out to see Hyuuga's eyes staring at me. It seemed as though he dismissed the others, probably with the promise to tell them everything. I sighed and started walking to my office.

_Why am I doing so much for the boy? I shouldn't be caring about his well-being; I shouldn't be getting weak in the knees from a single look in his eyes. I shouldn't be placing him in my bed to sleep in comfort and warmth. I shouldn't have to resist the urge to climb into bed with him and hug him until we both fell asleep; I shouldn't have to resist the urge to kiss and hold him. And yet... I find myself doing these things... Why?_

(37 minutes later)

I looked at the clock. _37 minutes. I wonder if Teito's still asleep. Should I check? No! I have work to do. And I am not supposed to care about him. Right?_ I looked at the clock again. _38 minutes. Maybe he woke up and is all alone. What if someone finds him? What'll happen to him? Don't be stupid._ (That's right. He's having one of those mental conversations with himself… Don't act like that doesn't happen to you at least once a year. -emoluvr108) _No one is going to enter my room. Oh great, now I'm talking to myself._ I resisted the urge to look at the clock for the 39th time that day.

My thoughts were cut short by a knock on my door. "Aya-tan!" the most annoying voice in the world called out, "Are you ready?"

"Ready?" I asked as Hyuuga walked in, "For what?"

"The meeting. You know the one about the eye of Mikhail."

"Oh, yes. I remember."

Hyuuga raised his eyebrow at me. "Really? Because I could've sworn that you had asked me-"

His arrogant speech was cut short by a loud banging on my door. A gruff voice called out "Ayanami, sir! We found a stowaway."

"Bring him in," I said. I looked away from Hyuuga to see a guard dragging Teito in behind him.

Teito was vainly trying to get away. When he saw me, his eyes lit up with happiness. The guard was talking about how they found him, but I didn't care. I was becoming weak again; his eyes were as green as the lone Evergreen standing tall in the snow.

"You can leave now," I told the guard. He must have been in the middle of his story because he looked confused. Nonetheless, he saluted me and walked out.

As soon as the doors closed, Teito ran to me. I scooped him up, and he hugged me.

"Why did you leave my room?" I lightly scolded, "You could've gotten lost." Although on the inside, I was bursting with joy at the thought of Teito wanting to see me.

Teito shook his head. "Nope. I never get lost!" He stated proudly.

"Really?" I asked in mocking disbelief, "Never?"

"Never," he responded happily. I was about to say something, when Hyuuga interrupted me saying that the meeting was about to start.

"Can I come?" Teito asked as I put him down.

I shook my head. "No, and don't leave this room until I come back. Okay?" Teito nodded sadly. "And I will come back. I promised, didn't I?"

Teito smiled. "Yep!"

I turned around with a smile. I opened the door and looked back to see Teito watching me. "I promise," I whispered.

And with that, we left.

~to be continued~

***END NOTE* Are you ready for this? This is going to be my best 'END NOTE' ever. Are you ready? Really? You sure? Okay, okay, I'll stop stalling... Or will I? Okay, I will… The parentheses were my personal comments; I don't really know why they're there. (- homophones {words that sound the same, but have different meanings} Yeah, I had to point it out~ Because I'm cool like that. ^.^) You're just going to have to deal with them… I'm sorry if they annoyed you. Please don't hate me; I'm tired and I'm bored… It's a dangerous combination (for writing). And, um… Yeah… Bye! *clap-slaps face (my own face, not yours)* … Ow. o.O**


	2. Tears

**There are a lot of people from Finland reading my story; I don't know why, but that's interesting to me. Anyway, I'm back! Mwahahahaha! And I'm updating (finally). My friend kept pushing me to update, and it's been a couple weeks since then. So, here it is. My lateness cannot be excused, but I'm going to try. I had a lot, a lot, of schoolwork, procrastination, writer's block (lie), and terrible internet connection (sometimes).**

**New Schedule (sort of):**

**I'm planning to update my multi-chapter stories every other week. But! It might just be once a month. Also, I'm planning to write a whole bunch over spring break! Just for you guys and my other readers and myself and a random person named Bob and another random person also named Bob.**

**Replies:**

**Rhea-LOCKWING: Thanks, and I won't stop midway. If I ever stop updating it's usually because I'm late. So have faith! And I'm so sorry that this is late, late, late, late, late infinity.**

**hyuhyu reader: Your more than welcome!**

**Jennyholmes: Thanks so much, I love hearing from people all across the globe! :) And your English was great.**

**Lord Kharl: Thanks, and I won't let my story go until it's done. For all my readers (and myself).**

**Hibari Junalyn: Oh, he will be… ;) Just not explicitly.**

**Mafia-sama: Here it is! :D**

**Tenshi-Oujosama: I will and am continuing; I'm just a true procrastinator (I'm the definition of the word) with a bad internet connection, sometimes.**

**Disclaimer: Mwahahahaha! I want to own it, but I don't and probably never will. *SPOLIER ALERT* Who else was confused when Ayanami said he was Teito's uncle? *SPOLIER OVER***

***NOTE* Characters might be a little OC. Just so you know, but it works with my story. Tell me your thoughts on it, if you want to.**

Chapter 2 : Tears

(At the Meeting)

"Aya-tan! Aya-tan! Aya-tan!" Hyuuga screamed into my mind.

I shot him a glare from across the room. "Shut up!" I mentally scolded him. He just smirked. _He seems quite happy with himself for some reason. Why is he-?_ That was when I noticed everyone was looking out the window, each one seeming disturbed. _**And not in a good way. **__Shut it._

I looked outside and saw the Evergreen, the one where I found Teito, burning. In the middle of a snow field, as white as an angel's feather, the red burning, as bright and clear as Teito's eyes, left a lasting contrast in my mind.

I went through the rest of the meeting like a robot, a stern, controlled, not paying attention, but attentive robot. I answered and countered everything with ease. _These _old _men can't even catch up when I'm not paying attention. _I sighed audibly as the meeting ended and mechanically stood up. Before I could walk back to see Teito, one of the _old men_ muttered something to his friend. Something about how _incompetent_ I am. I turned around and glared at them; they shut up immediately. Miroku, one of the few _old men_ I can tolerate, saw this and walked back with me to my office.

Miroku sighed, "One day, Ayanami, you're going to get someone killed."

"Why would I care about other human beings? They're all so weak and obnoxious, like little children." _All but Teito._ I smiled inwardly at the thought and walked into my office. Teito was looking out the window.

"Teito?" I came up behind him, "What's wrong?"

He slowly turned around and buried his face into my shirt. "Mr. Tree-," he started, "Mr. Tree's-."

The small boy broke down into sobs, as I slowly wrapped my arms around his shaking body and pulled him closer. I smile slightly as he wraps his arms around my neck; I pick him up and walk to the couch. I sat him down and held him for a little while longer than I should have, after he had calmed down. I left him to continue my work at my desk. About half an hour had passed, when I suddenly remembered something.

"Teito," I called out, "Who's Mr. Angel?" Teito froze. Even I could tell this was a question he didn't want to answer, but I pressed anyway. "You mentioned him before, remember? You said he protected you."

"Sorry," Teito looked down at his hands, "But I can't answer you right now, okay? Please just forget that I said anything about him," he whispered, "Stupid." His head snapped up, "Ah! Not Ayanami, though! Me."

I frowned, not wanting to give up, "Teito." He looked up at me with teary eyes.

In a second I was by his side. "It's okay," I spoke with such a gentleness I hadn't heard since I talked with _her_, "You can tell me whenever you want to." It took all I had to resist the urge to take hold of Teito and never let him go.

Teito smiled that blinding smile of his and jumped up to hug me. The clock rang out 10 times, 10 o'clock pm. "Are you going to sleep now?" Teito asked as he pulled back.

I shook my head, "No, I have some more work to do." Teito pouted. "But I'll put it all off until tomorrow." _Why did I just say that? __**Because you're obsessed with this human child.**_ I remained silent.

I felt a small tug on my shirt; I looked down to see the most adorable "sleepy" face. Teito's Evergreen eyes were dropping, while his left hand slightly against his left eye. (A/N Y'all know the look! And you know what his thoughts automatically go to; you just know. But I won't have Ayanami sleep with Teito, until Teito's older, not a 6 year old. ~emoluvr108)

I couldn't take it anymore; I grabbed Teito's hand and started dragging him down the hall. _Why is he so cute? __**Why are you still on this topic? And Eve was much cuter. **__I highly doubt that.__** What did you just say?!**_

My body turned itself around without my permission, as if was being controlled by Verloren. I let out a silent scream as my hands clasped around Teito's neck. His eyes seemed to change for a moment, to a bright, murderous red, before they went back to a cool, Evergreen color.

My knees buckled underneath me; I fell to the ground in a heap. My hands released Teito's petit neck and fell with me. I looked at them in disgust. A small hand tugged on my hair, and I looked up; Teito's neck had a red ring around it. I pulled him into a hug. Yes, I pulled someone into a hug. On the floor. In the middle of the hallway.

I clung to Teito like I was drowning and didn't have a life vest. He shuddered involuntarily as I held him. I felt guiltier than I had ever felt before. I couldn't stop him. The one time I wanted to, I couldn't. My grip around Teito tightened; I felt that I would lose him, if I let go.

"Ayanami, can you-," Teito suddenly stopped.

"Aya-tan?" an idiotic voice trying to hold back laughter said, "Are you hugging-?"

I looked over at Hyuuga to see my vision was blurred. My group gasped under their breaths.

"Ayanami-san, are you-?" Katsuragi started asking.

"Am I what?" I replied halfheartedly, while trying to figure out what was wrong with my vision.

"Ayanami-san, are you crying?" Katsuragi asked again.

_Ahh! so that's why my vision is this way._ Teito's hold on me unnoticeably tightened. _Wait, does that mean that not only am I hugging someone, but I'm crying too? I'm going to die of embarrassment, not that they'll ever know that._ Teito tugged on my hair again, "Ayanami, I'm tired."

I smiled, "Then let's go to bed." _Teito, you are my savior._

As we walked to my room, hand in hand, I stole a look back at my group. They were standing their stupefied. _Good. Let them wonder._

~to be continued~

***END NOTE* Holy flipping pancakes of awesomeness! I finally updated. Mwahahahaha! Anyway, I'll be trying for two chapters next month. The first chapter should be up the week of the 1****st****-6****th****. Wish me happy updating, on time. Don't forget to R&R!**

**New Schedule (sort of):**

**I'm planning to update my multi-chapter stories every other week. But! It might just be once a month. Also, I'm planning to write a whole bunch over spring break! Just for you guys and my other readers and myself and a random person named Bob and another random person also named Bob.**


End file.
